Blizzard
by Katrina348
Summary: I made up the character Cassie Dean Winchester's daughter Cassie, had thought she found the demons and killed them all, and was just going to head back to her motel safe and sound. But, when a blizzard hits, with no one to contact she finds a cabin with a young helpful kind lady. But that lady doesn't stay kind for long.


I draw my demon knife from my black leather boot that laces all the way up my calf. The moon had taken the sky, casting darkness across the silent forest.

I creep along the trees, my eyes staring into every dark place, peeled for any movement. A crunching sound causes me to whip around, only to be confronted by the one I had been waiting to see.

The woman stood, brown hair formed into a messy bun, pale skinned, green glossy eyes, high cheek bones, slightly curvy body. She had on a light blue tank top, and bright pink shorts. " just the one I've been looking for." I say, twirling my dagger in my hand. She smiles deviously, " think you can get close enough to even use that?" She spits back, blinking her green eyes, opening them back up for me to see them completely black.

I grin, charging for her.

She swings a punch, missing terribly as I dive underneath her and showing up behind. I kick her back, sending her sprawling into the dirt.

" Cassie, you little-" I cut her off by stomping on her back, knocking the air out of her. The demon coughs, thrashing wildly underneath my foot.

I lift my demon knife about to drive it into her neck, when I am thrown off, smacking into a nearby tree. I grunt in pain. When I lift myself wobbly.

A man, black hair with a beard stands, red plaid shirt with baggy blue jeans. I notice he Is a carrying a large pipe looking bludgeon.

He races up to me, hoping for a clean hit, but I easily duck and weave out of the way. My hand reaches up and grabs it, " come on is that the best you can do?" I sneer.

He smiles, kicking my legs out from underneath me. My back slams down, and my dagger skids away. The man clenches his meaty hand around the collar of my shirt.

" hunters, how foolish they are to dare confront us." He spits, lifting me high above the ground. I lift my leg up to my chest and kick him full force square in the face, causing him to let go and drop me.

While he is occupied with blood pouring fluently out of his nose, I make a make a dash to my demon knife and hold it poised for action.

" take your best shot." The girl demon says, circling me intimidatingly. I charge, sending a round house kick to her side. She slams into a tree trunk and grunts in pain.

I manage to pin her, lifting my dagger I drive it in the back of her neck. A gargling sound escapes her lips as she tries to wriggle free of my grasp. Once her body settles, I take out the knife and she falls limp to the ground.

I turn just as the man jabs me in the face with his fist. I stumble backwards, tripping over the girls deceased corpse.

" where are they!" I demand, rage boiling in my very soul as blood glides down my nose. His only reply was a grin and a kick to the chest, sending me flying.

' guess we are going to do this the hard way' I thought to myself, while getting up. I notice the mans weapon lays just a few feet from me. As he nears my frantically crawling self, I get up and swing the pipe full force to his head.

A splatter of blood, and he is laying unconscious at my feet, in a very uncomfortable position. I wipe the sticky sweat off my forehead, and spit deep red blood out into the grass.

The large man, wasn't going to be an easy job getting him anywhere. The only other option was to just stay put and work my magic here instead.

I pick up my gray duffel bag that had been kept by a tree, and begin to stuff my hand in, rummaging trough for supplies.

My finger glides across a rough thick rope. Pulling it out I walk over to the demon and drag him to a trunk of a tall oak tree.

His back leans, while his head lolls forward as I wrap the rope around his chest and arms securely. Tugging on it to be sure it's tight.

I walk back to my bag for more fun tools.

The demon, jolts his head back, watching me in complete utter shock. He tries to move his arms but notices they are restrained by the thick rope squishing him to a tree.

" alright, your going to tell me where the captives are." I order, kneeling in front of him, pinning the knife to his neck. His skin turns a slight red color.

Demons can only be killed with a demon knife, it burns them severely if they are cut by it.

He flinches slightly, sweat soaking his shirt, and his bushy eyebrows are scrunched together in disgust.

" not going to spill your dirty little secret?" I ask, lifting my knife up to his cheek and pushing it into his flesh. He clenches his teeth, face turning cherry red. " you'll never find it." He protests. I laugh, cutting two slices on his arm, making sure they aren't too deep. I can't have him bleed out before I get any information.

A small snow flake softly touches down on my arm, sending goosebumps crawling up my skin.

" snow?" I whisper, in wonder, as more fall fluently.

" let me go." He growls, through clenched teeth. I grin, " it's pretty clear your not going to talk, or you don't know anything about the captives location." I explain, picking up my demon knife.

I quickly swipe it along his neck, and instantly red hot blood pours consist neatly out, drenching his clothing. He coughs, and his eyes roll back in his head.

I wipe the blood on the grass and stand up.

" time to head back." I say, noticing dark clouds looming over the forest. The wind picks up speed, and more snow begins to coat the ground. A bad feeling escapes into my mind, a blizzard.

If something were to happen, I have no reception to call or contact anyone, and if it gets bad, I would freeze trying to get to civilization.

I shiver, taking out my wool coat and putting it on. Eventually having to put on my gloves and hat.

A shiver runs up my spine, as snow begins to have more depth. With each step, my foot sinks quickly, snow raising up to my ankle.

I check my phone, flipping it open, only to squint at the blinding screen. 11:24 p.m. A yawn escapes me, and I rub my eyes.

" come on! Stay awake!" I mumble grumpily to myself. I can't fall asleep in this weather, and plus, who knows what lurks out here, monsters to wild vicious animals.

A dull light, manages to shine through the thick fog of falling white snow. I raise an eyebrow, thank god.

Still plowing through the deep sea of whiteness. I get a better view at what is here.

A small wooden cabin sits, the snow mid way up the front door, chimney releasing black smoke into the atmosphere, and a figure in the shape of a human, wanders around inside.

I smile, rushing as quickly as my numb legs will let me. The handle is trapped underneath, sticking my hand in, I scrape away till I can twist it open. I feel terribly rude for not knocking first, but my body feels like if I wait a measly second longer I will freeze to death.

Along with me, snow tumbles in. I hear a startled cry from a woman standing, holding a tray full of tea and snacks.

I scramble up, slipping on a stray piece of ice. The woman shrieks and grabs a broom that is leaned against the wall.

I roll to the side, dodging as she slams the wooden stick onto the ground with a loud slam.

I finally getting to my feet, just barely ducking out of range as she swings it at my head, hoping for a clean hit.

As she goes for another swing, I catch it mid strike, " lady! Stop. I'm not a burglar. I got caught in the storm, with no place to go to." I explain as quickly as possible.

She lowers her weapon, placing it back. Her brown eyes stare wearily at me, as she pats down her apron and black dress. She tames her ruffled blonde hair.

" I apologize dearly for the way I acted, only out of instinct for someone who barges in Here, let me introduce myself and get you warmed up." She says, heading into the kitchen.

I unzip my wool jacket, hanging it on a rack, along with everything else that is snow covered.

I close the open door, and pile the snow up into a small pile.

The woman comes back, holding a tray with a mug, steam twirling up into the air. She motions for me to sit on a small wooden chair.

Picking up the mug, I sip softly at it, savoring the wonderful taste of hot chocolate.

" Sorry, my name is Molly Dale." She introduces politely.


End file.
